Danse macabre
by LonelyD
Summary: Albus laisse la pierre de résurrection entre les mains de Severus qui découvrira, malgré lui, son utilité.


Fandom : Harry Potter.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Pairing : Severus Rogue/Lily Evans.

Rating : K.

Genre : Romance/Drama.

Note : J'ai voulu écrire sur ces deux personnages, sur la relation qui m'a le plus touchée dans les romans ( en général aussi, Severus Rogue étant l'un de mes personnages fictifs préférés ) et voilà comment est né l'OS. Ou presque ... en fait l'idée m'ait venue du titre "Danse macabre" ( titre français d'un recueil de nouvelles de Stephen King qui n'a finalement rien à voir avec mon texte ) et de la scène animée dans l'un des derniers films d'Harry Potter où l'on voit la fiancée du deuxième frère Peverell danser. J'ai donc laissé le titre "Danse macabre" bien qu'il ne colle plus vraiment au texte. J'espère cependant que l'idée développée vous plaira. Si vous voyez une objection à faire n'hésitez pas. En tout cas j'espère ce cela vous plaira et je vous remercie d'avoir lu !

Edit : J'ai relu le texte et je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait un sacré paquet de fautes. Je m'en excuse, vraiment. Voici la version corrigée de l'OS.

* * *

Severus prit la pierre, lisse et sombre, entre ses doigts.

Quand Albus devait se salir les mains, c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait pour accomplir l'ingrate mission. Lorsqu'il fallait taire un indésirable, faire disparaître des indices sur les activités de l'Ordre, c'était lui qu'on envoyait.

Severus Rogue avait déjà les mains si noires ...

Alors pourquoi le directeur lui avait-il confié cette tâche ?

Sous une loupe, il fit léviter la pierre qui révéla en son coeur de légères teintes bleutées. Il lui lança un sort censé détecter les éventuelles traces de Magie Noire qu'elle pouvait encore contenir, mais rien ne se produisit. Albus, en voulant porter la bague à son doigt, avait neutralisé le maléfice, au risque de sa vie.

Il fallait être stupide pour essayer de se servir d'un objet ensorcelé par le Lord sans prendre aucune précaution. Ce n'était pas digne du directeur de Poudlard que Severus avait toujours connu prudent.

Quelles étaient donc les propriétés de cette relique pour qu'Albus se laisse à ce point tenter ?

Severus était peut-être l'une des personnes en qui le mage faisait le plus confiance, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que ce dernier allait jusqu'à lui confier les moindres détails de ses plans.

Le directeur lui avait promis de tout lui expliquer en temps venus : sur la pierre, la baguette, la cape, Severus saurait tout.

Il mit fin au sortilège et reposa la pierre à côté du vif d'or dans lequel il devrait l'enfermer - le vif d'or que le fils Potter avait attrapé lors de son premier match de Quidditch. Avec, le directeur de Poudlard lui avait confié un mot.

Le professeur de potions déplia lentement le morceau de parchemin sur lequel s'étirait l'élégante écriture du mage.

_C'est un cadeau qui peut être empoisonné que je vous fais Severus, mais vous êtes un homme sage et saurez ne pas en abuser._

_Tournez trois fois la pierre entre vos doigts._

_Albus D._

Severus froissa le papier entre ses doigts et riva son regard sur l'objet qui occupait toutes ses interrogations, soupçonneux. Peut-être pourrait-il comprendre le geste qui avait conduit Albus sur le chemin de la mort.

Hésitant, il plaça l'héritage des Gaunt au creux de sa main avant de le tourner trois fois.

Ce geste n'engendra aucun changement. Le maître des potions ricana devant tant de manières de la part de son directeur. Albus était définitivement un vieux fou.

Mais une brise glacée vint lui fouetter le visage avant qu'il n'ait pu se séparer de la pierre et une légère brume s'en échappa.

_« Severus. »_

Le maître des potions se figea. Ses membres, lourds, perdirent de leur vigueur, dénués de toute énergie et il remercia Merlin d'être assis. Cette voix, si douce, pure, comme dans ses souvenirs, ne pouvait être réelle. Ce n'était plus que dans les bribes de mémoires de son enfance qu'elle existait.

Elle avait disparu, emportant avec elle son coeur, ou tout au moins les quelques morceaux qui vivaient, les quelques morceaux qui n'étaient pas touchés par la tumeur qui rongeait son coeur.

**_« Severus. »_**

C'était comme dans un rêve. Les échos de ses songes flottaient dans les cachots et, pourtant, une présence se faisait sentir dans l'antre froide qu'il habitait.

Il se leva, lentement, rassemblant les quelques forces qu'il lui restait.

Cela ne pouvait être réel.

Et lorsqu'il la vit, quelques peu ternie, mais bel et bien souriante, les yeux brillants, il ne tint plus et s'effondra à même le sol.

Lily, son Lys, son amour, qui était perdue à jamais, se tenait devant lui, parée de cette chevelure rousse qu'il lui avait connue.

Elle était belle, si belle, sa Lily. Ses souvenirs, quoique rendus flous, parfois, par des années entières passées dans les ténèbres à tuer, torturer, massacrer, n'avaient rien volé à sa pureté.

« Relève-toi, Severus. »

Ce qu'il fit dans un ultime effort qui peut-être lui rendrait un brin de dignité.

Elle avança d'un pas et Severus accrocha son regard au sien, qu'il regretta en cet instant de n'être animé que par le néant, si noir à côté des joyaux qu'arboraient Lily.

Il se sentait plus misérable que jamais, vieilli par les crimes qu'il avait commis et la rédemption qu'Albus lui avait offerte quand même il ne la méritait pas.

Pourtant, une fois passée cette première impression surréelle, le vide l'envahit, la réalité. Lily était morte depuis des années et rien ne pourrait jamais lui rendre la vie. Son corps gisait désormais à Godric's Hollow où il se rendait tous les trente-et-un octobre, depuis le jour honni qu'était le décès de son Lys. Il passait inaperçu, son noir capuchon relevé sur sa tête, cachant jusqu'à son nez disproportionné, parmi les foules qui pour Halloween se déguisaient. Les villes à cette époque de l'année s'éveillaient, de quelques cris et rires d'enfants s'égayaient, lui, toujours, mourrait, se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait.

« Lily ... murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Lily, je regrette, je regrette tellement. »

Des années à cultiver son impassibilité et ses sentiments, des années à se maîtriser, à ne rien ressentir que les rares moments de délivrance que lui offraient les punitions du Lord, des années à ne rien ressentir que la morsure froide du remord qui le dévorait un peu plus chaque jour, ne purent cependant retenir le flot de larmes qui s'épanchaient aux bords de ses cils. Et simplement il pleura.

« Je regrette tellement de t'avoir volé toutes ces années. »

L'ombre de Lily l'entoura et de ses bras l'enlaça.

Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps une heureuse chaleur l'enveloppa, une chaleur que pas même toutes les tortures qu'il avait endurées n'avaient su l'embraser. Lily, immatérielle, une illusion, l'embrassait et insufflait à la carcasse vide qu'était devenu tout son être un peu de vie. Dans sa poitrine son coeur battait plus fort que jamais.

Lily n'était qu'une image, sans toucher, ni odeur, mais les simples souvenirs qu'il avait précieusement enfermés dans un coin de son esprit - un coin inviolable, impénétrable que personne ne pourrait jamais lui voler, un coin où même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais pu infiltrer son horreur, un coin vierge de l'ombre qu'était sa vie - lui suffire à redonner vie à son amour passé.

Son parfum, à Lily, l'enivrait. Cette douce odeur l'apaisait alors que le souvenir du corps de Lily, de la délicatesse de sa peau laiteuse, rendait les caresses sur ses cheveux plus vraies que jamais.

« Cesse de te punir Severus, tu as déjà trop souffert, chuchota Lily au creux de son oreille. »

Severus _sentit_ le souffle tiède de sa bien-aimée dans son cou.

« Lily, puis-je te faire une demande, rien qu'une seule ?

- Ce que tu veux, répondit-elle, toujours caressant ses cheveux.

- J'aimerais danser avec toi. »

Elle s'écarta et Severus déjà crut qu'on l'arrachait de son propre corps. Il vit le sourire de Lily et par peur de gâcher ce moment n'osa pas répondre de ces grimaces dont lui seul avait le secret.

Il pointa sa baguette vers l'unique instrument présent dans la pièce, une harpe, qui parfois jouait quelques airs mélancoliques.

Il se souvenait de Lily - sa Lily - dansant sous le grand saule. Ses pieds nus foulant l'herbe fraîche. Son rire qui brisait le silence. Ses cheveux qui voletaient autour d'elle. Ses yeux qui le touchaient au plus profond de son âme déjà consumée par les affres des ténèbres. Son visage qui, au soleil, flamboyait.

Il tendit la main vers Lily qui la prit et gracieusement se glissa tout contre lui. Entre ses doigts il la fit tourner, valser, bouger avec toute la grâce qui habitait son être. Lily, c'était une fleur. Du bout des doigts il l'effleurait, de peur de flétrir sa beauté, pour ne pas la faner.

C'était quelques minutes de bonheur que Lily lui offrait, quelques minutes pour tout le malheur qu'il lui avait causé.

Elle le combla d'une dernière étreinte avant de partir, ne laissant dernière elle que la pâleur froide des chandelles qui les avaient éclairés et les derniers accords du nocturne qui les avait bercés.

Severus se laissa aller une dernière fois, pleurant le reste d'humanité qu'il avait conservé avant de retourner à son bureau et de terminer ce pour quoi Albus l'avait appelé.

Albus qu'il devait tuer.

L'image de la main calcinée du mage revint le hanter. Il réalisa brusquement pourquoi ce dernier avait pu être tant tenté par cet objet ô combien perfide. Lily n'était pas plus réelle que celle qu'il avait vue danser aux côtés de Potter - ce maudit Potter - sur les clichés que leur fils conservait toujours auprès de lui. Severus n'avait pu résister à cette envie malsaine - qui le blesserait, il le savait - de s'en emparer quand il avait aperçu l'album d'Harry Potter, un soir où tous les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient retrouvés au manoir du square Grimmaurd. Il avait consulté le recueil, savourant l'image glacée de Lily sur les pages avant de sentir l'amer goût du regret lui brûler la langue. Plus jamais elle ne danserait. Plus jamais elle ne sourirait. Plus jamais, même, elle ne pleurerait.

Cette nuit, Lily n'était pas réelle et pourtant, elle s'était trouvée à ses côtés, il l'avait sentie. La pierre faisait renaître l'espace d'un instant l'être aimé et s'envoler vos regrets. C'était trompeur et mesquin. C'était fait pour vous rendre fou.

Un homme tel qu'Albus avait probablement laissé derrière lui de nombreux êtres chers, mais Severus ne s'attarda plus longtemps sur cette question. Les secrets du directeur restaient les secrets du directeur et ne le concernaient pas.

Le professeur de potions lança un sort sur le vif d'or qui s'ouvrit et plaça en son coeur la petite pierre avant de marmonner une formule incompréhensible pour sceller le petit objet qui un jour devrait être livré à Harry Potter. _I open at close._ C'était ce que le directeur de Poudlard souhaitait. Harry, seul, pourrait l'ouvrir lorsque la fin approcherait.

Albus avait ses raisons.

Le maître des potions rangea le vif d'or dans la poche de sa robe et se leva. Dans ses appartements, au milieu des bocaux remplis de griffes de dragons, d'ailes de chauve-souris, de plumes d'harpies, au milieu de fioles contenant des liquides aussi salvateurs que mortels, des poisons comme des champignons toxiques, des plantes hallucinogènes et des concoctions destinées à tromper l'ennemi, au milieu de ces produits, tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, fleurissaient un bouquet de lys. Des fleurs blanches brillaient au milieu des ombres.

Severus Rogue était peut-être les mains sales d'Albus Dumbledore, un espion, un agent double qu'on envoyait sur les affaires délicates ; il avait peut-être assassiné des innocents sous les ordres du Lord, commis d'odieux crimes qui auraient fait trembler d'effroi les plus hardis des Aurors ; mais plus rien n'avait désormais d'importance que Lily. Il se l'était promis, il protégerait son fils, le guiderait dans sa tâche jusqu'à en donner sa vie s'il le fallait. Il avait volé Lily, il donnerait sa vie pour venger la sienne.

Et il quitta ses cachots pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur, verrouillant derrière lui la porte qui menait à son repaire et ses secrets.


End file.
